


Now is as good a time as any

by PeachGO3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: "The Sex", Boob kink, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Episode: s12e10 Lily Sunder Has Some Regrets, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Historical, Lemon, Vaginal Fingering, female vessels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 16:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18101930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachGO3/pseuds/PeachGO3
Summary: "Don’t you want to know how it feels?” – After their mission is completed, old friends Castiel and Balthazar decide to spend some time on Earth before returning to Heaven.





	Now is as good a time as any

Ishim stepped out of the house, rubbing his hands. “Is it done?”, Castiel asked, and the garrison leader nodded. “Our mission is completed”, Ishim stated blankly. “If you want to stay on Earth for a few more hours, you have my permission. Nevertheless, you must return to Heaven in time.”

The angels nodded and bowed as their leader passed them by, disappearing with a flap of wings.

Balthazar was the first one to speak again as she scurried to Castiel’s side. “I’m definitely staying a bit longer. Who wants to visit World Expo 1901 with us?”  
“Us?”, Castiel asked, turning around.  
“What, you are coming with me, aren’t you?”, Balthazar pouted.  
“Yes, I’ll come with you”, Castiel smiled, moving even closer to her friend’s side.

Benjamin turned away. “I won’t. I’ll be on my way home.” She disappeared, with Inias and Mirabel quietly following her.  
Balthazar stemmed her hands to her hips. “By golly! Why is everyone such a bore?”  
“Seems like they don’t want their free time”, Castiel said, smiling to console her friend.  
“This is outrageous”, Balthazar snapped, making Castiel laugh.

“But we don't need 'em anyway. Let’s get out of here!”

 

They flew to Buffalo, New York, where many thousands of people visited the Pan-American Exposition, as Balthazar had suggested. It was a place for inventors, enterprises and scientists to present their newest projects.

Castiel marveled at the big Amphitheatre and the clean roads, while Balthazar enjoyed the ‘Trip to the Moon’, a ride in the dark that gave the illusion of a visit to the Moon’s palace. People applauded when the vehicle was out in the daylight again, and the angels joined in politely.

It was fun to blend in with the humans, Castiel thought. They were such joyful creatures. She and Balthazar strolled in the sunlight that lit the central court of the Exposition. Suddenly, there was a man talking to them.  
“Greetings, Ladies! How about some lovely Fairy Floss for the two of you?”  
The angels turned to see a small market stall covered in pink paint. He man smiled at them in a friendly way, so Castiel stepped closer, Balthazar following her.

“What do you sell, merchant?”, she asked, torn between confusion and curiosity. There was a big iron bowl in front of the man.  
“I sense it’s heating up sugar”, Castiel said, cocking her head.  
“Sharply observed, Miss”, the man smiled, catching the heated sugar strands on a stick. “This is a world’s first! Would you like to try? It’s for free only today, you shouldn’t miss it!”  
“I have decided. I’ll have one”, Castiel said with a stern voice, conjuring a thin smile on Balthazar’s face.

They continued their way with Castiel eyeing the candy in her hand. “I don’t understand. Why is it called Fairy Floss when it is neither made by nor out of fairies?”  
“I don’t know, probably typical human nonsense”, Balthazar shrugged. “Does it taste like fairies?”  
Castiel tried biting the fluffy candy, but it was so sticky that half of her face was suddenly covered by it.

“And?”  
“It’s sweet”, she stated, but made everything disappear with a snap of her fingers. “I wonder if it will take off”, Balthazar mused, playfully strolling down the path.  
“It was a nice experience, I guess, and the merchant was a kind and devout man. I’d be happy for him if his invention sells well”, Castiel said and followed her.  
“You know what would also be a nice experience?”, Balthazar asked, as if she hadn’t listened to the rest.

“The pleasures of the flesh.”

Castiel stopped. “What?”  
Balthazar turned around, trying to act casual, but clearly she had been holding back for a long time. “You know. The sex. Come on, Cas, don’t be such a killjoy. When was the last time we’ve had free time of our own on Earth? And when will be the next time? Now is as good a time as any! We should use this to experience it.”

Castiel blinked. She wanted to stroll the park a bit longer. “Are you being serious, Balthazar?”  
“I’m fed up with this Expo. Let’s do something peculiar again, like the old times. Remember when I first showed you that ‘eating’ was a thing, back in Mesopotamia?”  
“I remember”, Castiel said.  
“And it was fun! So why not step into the other big human territory? Don’t you want to know how it feels? There’s no way you’re not at least a little bit curious, old friend.”

“So you are really being serious. Balthazar, are you out of your mind? We just came back from killing a Nephilim, and now you want to have sexual intercourse with a man?”  
Balthazar panicked as Castiel’s voice had risen and pulled her farther away from the road and the people.

“Okay, first of all – you’re noisy as Hell. And second… a man?” The look on Balthazar’s face changed from mild panic to confusion.  
“Yes, a man”, Castiel repeated, suddenly not so sure about what was going on anymore.  
Balthazar lowered her voice and looked at Castiel broodingly, eyes narrowing. “Do human women need a man to have sexual intimacies?”  
Castiel blinked. “I’m… not sure.”

 

Both angels tried to remember the few times they had witnessed human sexuality. The few times Castiel could recall were – indeed – a man and a woman, but Balthazar was insisted that she had once watched two women being intimate with each other.

“Maybe it doesn’t matter after all”, she said.  
“But only a man can impregnate a woman”, said Castiel. “Maybe the merchant can spare some of his time.”  
Balthazar huffed. “No! Reproduction is one thing, Cas, but the pleasures of the flesh are something different.”

Castiel didn’t understand. The times she had witnessed human sexual intercourse were about neither of these two, actually. They were about power and humiliation, and from what Cas had seen, it was the woman who was being humiliated by the man. What was so appealing about the sex anyway?

“Look”, Balthazar said, rousing Castiel by taking her hands, “it’s about the touch, not the reproduction. What’s the difference between a man’s skin and a woman’s?”  
The look in Balthazar’s eyes was firm and her pupils were wide and black.

“I guess woman’s skin is softer and fairer.”  
“That was rhetorical.”  
Cas looked away, as if she had to think about all this again. “So, you… want to have sexual intercourse with a woman?”, she finally asked.  
“High flyer! We can use these vessels!”, Balthazar smiled.

Castiel blinked. Indeed, their vessels were both female. Unsure, Castiel looked around. They sat down on a nearby bench, watching people walk by as they talked about what to do now.

“So you’re in?”, Balthazar asked, her eyes locked with Castiel’s.  
“I think so, yes” – her friend smiled – “but we don’t have a lot of time left before we must return home.”  
“We have plenty of time! How long does the sex take anyway?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“Of course you don’t.” Balthazar chuckled, making Castiel smile. But one thing still baffled the angel.  
“If you don’t even like humans, then why are you so eager to explore their sexual behavior?”

Balthazar bit her lip and looked away. “I don’t know”, she answered after some time.

Castiel let her eyes wander along Balthazar’s neckline. Her vessel was beautiful, no doubt. Fair blonde hair and crystal grey eyes, greatly complimented by her bright dress. And full pink lips looked interesting as well. Castiel wanted to have a good time with her friend, so maybe she should give the sexual intercourse a try, if it was what made Balthazar happy.

“You’re staring, Cas.”  
“Sorry.” Startled, Castiel sat back straight. “You’ve just chosen a very captivating vessel.”  
Balthazar hummed. “Don’t you want to know how it feels?”, she repeated her question from earlier, coming closer to Castiel’s face, her lips parting.

Before she knew it, Castiel moved forward as well, closing her soft lips over Balthazar’s, who immediately started moving against them, so Castiel pulled away.

“What?”, Balthazar breathed.  
“That felt good”, Castiel stated, a smile growing on her face. “So many nerves in these lips, they make for so much sensation…”  
“Yeah, so why’d you stop, silly?”, Balthazar laughed, coming close again. Castiel heard herself sigh against the soft lips and closed her eyes. Balthazar moved again, gently sucking at Castiel’s bottom lip.

Just then, they sensed a man coming closer to the bench.  
“Young ladies, please, if you would be so kind and---“

Snap. And the sound of flapping wings.

 

“So kind to what?”, Balthazar asked, turning around, but they weren’t on the streets anymore. Instead, the angels sat on a soft mattress, fuzzy carpet under their feet. “Hotshot! Where did you take us?”  
“A hotel room in New York City”, Castiel said, pointing outside the window, where birds flew around high buildings. “I thought doing it outside might get complicated. Humans usually get intimate in their private chambers, on a bed.”  
“That much you remember?”, Balthazar asked with risen eyebrows, but was quick to forgive her friend for the sudden departure.

“So, you want to try?”  
“Why not? When will I ever be given free time on Earth with my best friend again? I think it would be wise to use this time to entertain ourselves with things that only humans can experience.”  
“Wise indeed”, Balthazar snickered, moving close to Castiel’s face again.

 

So this was what kissing felt like. One pair of lips moving against another one, smacking, sucking. At least that was what Balthazar did.

It felt good.

Castiel heard herself sigh again when she felt Balthazar’s warm tongue lick over her bottom lip. Castiel managed to catch the tongue with her own lips, suddenly feeling it inside her mouth, prompting her to part her lips further. Her tongue was in Balthazar’s mouth now, feeling the wet heat and pressing against the other tongue, as if they danced against one another.

After what felt like half an eternity, they needed to pause for air.  
“This is good”, Castiel said and stroked a strand of blonde hair out of Balthazar’s face. The pink lips were all puffy now and looked even more interesting than before.  
“It is”, Balthazar nodded, moving her hips in a strange way.  
“Are you alright?”, Castiel asked, suddenly worried. Balthazar nodded again and looked down to her lab. “I am. I think it has begun.”

Castiel was able to understand (and was kind of proud about that) and removed their clothes with the wave of a hand. They were now naked. After eyeing one another for some time, Castiel bit her lip.  
“This looks exciting. But what a shame – I quite like these dresses.”

“What’s about to happen is even more exciting, Cas”, Balthazar breathed with a smile.

She came close again, but when they touched this time, it felt like electricity on their skin. Castiel wanted to kiss again, but the sensations all over her body – her vessel’s body, bodies touching – made her almost unable to move at all.

“What does this tickle mean?”  
“I don’t bloody know”, Balthazar whispered, “but it feels good.”

When Castiel parted her lips again, a strange sound escaped her mouth, but just then Balthazar made the same sound, holding Castiel by her hand wrists.  
“Where does it feel best?”, Castiel asked, shifting on the bed.  
“I have to find out, Cas.”

“Okay then.” Castiel saw this as encouragement to move her hands over Balthazar’s vessel. The skin felt good under her finger tips, all warm and soft, muscles bending and lungs inflating. Castiel’s hands moved from Balthazar’s arms to her neck, caressing as cautiously as possible, to her delicate collar bones.

What an aesthetic vessel this was indeed. Balthazar seemed to enjoy the actions, though Castiel was not entirely sure. But when her hands reached the breasts, Balthazar threw back her head and made that sound again, louder this time.  
“Shall I touch you here?”, Castiel asked, and her friend nodded in agreement.

Bringing her head closer to the breasts, Castiel started tracing their shape with gentle fingers. They were round and shockingly soft, making Castiel want to bury her hands in them, so she grabbed them softly.  
“Ah…”  
“Is this pleasing?”  
“It is. I… can feel your breath on the tips. Don’t stop moving, please.”

The tips were darker than the rest of Balthazar’s skin. Castiel wanted to touch them, but as Balthazar had asked her to not stop massaging the breasts, Castiel brought her face closer to touch the tip with her nose.  
The touch made Balthazar shiver, and Castiel moved away a bit.  
“No, don’t…”  
“I continue then”, Castiel said, wanting to make sure she didn’t do anything to upset her friend.

The breasts in her hands felt great, and she started kneading them a bit firmer, while caressing the sensitive tips with her nose, first the left one, then the right one, and then back again.  
Balthazar’s vessel was heating up. This meant something good, right? Even though it felt like a fever.  
“How does it feel?”, Castiel asked against the tips, remembering that Balthazar liked the feel of her breath there.

“It feels like this”, Balthazar said and brought a hand up to touch Castiel’s breasts, making her sigh against the tips.  
Balthazar’s hands were trembling, but when her fingers ghosted over the tips on Castiel’s own breasts, it sent a lovely shiver down her spine, causing her to grip Balthazar’s tighter.

“Ahh… hm…”

Castiel liked these sounds when they came out of Balthazar’s mouth. She desperately wanted to kiss again, but when Balthazar liked this spot more than her mouth, Castiel figured she could as well place kisses on the breasts in her hands.

Balthazar made the sounds again. “This feels so good, Cas.”  
“Then it is good”, Castiel said and decided to do thing that Balthazar did when kissing – just with the tips of her breasts.

Castiel started sucking on them, finding herself to enjoy the feeling of the rough skin on her tongue. However, what really counted was how Balthazar felt, and judging by the noises and movements she made, she was doing just fine.

“Cas, Cas, that’s… ah…”

Castiel smiled against the soft skin. She liked sucking the tips and working the full breasts with her hands, it sent more shivers over her body. Unfortunately, she could only suck one tip at a time, so she decided to roll the other tip in her fingers as she licked and sucked on the other, hallowing her cheeks and pulling Balthazar closer.  
“C-can you do it faster?”  
“Sure.”

Castiel adjusted herself to sit more comfortably on the bed, noticing a fluid between her legs, and met Balthazar’s desire with pulling her breasts harder and letting her tongue flicker quickly over both tips as she pressed the breasts together.

“Ah…!”

Balthazar’s mouth opened, but apart from short puffs of breath, nothing could be heard as she pressed her body against Castiel’s face, grabbing her friend’s breasts tightly as she slowly relaxed. When Castiel felt a hand on her cheek, she lifted her head. Apparently, the sex was over now.

“That was fun. For me, at least”, Castiel smiled as she studied her friend’s reddened face.  
“It was fun for me as well”, she finally said. “That last bit was amazing!”

“Tell me about it”, Castiel asked, trying to ignore the throbbing in her lab.  
“I don’t know what to tell you about it, honestly”, Balthazar smiled. She seemed so happy and released. “When the feeling grew, I almost felt like I fell apart. And then suddenly, I… came undone.” She laughed as if she herself couldn’t believe it. “As if a dam finally breaks and lets the water flow and find its way.”

Castiel shifted again. “It sounds amazing.”  
“It was amazing”, Balthazar said, eyeing her breasts as if she didn’t think they were capable of bringing her such pleasure.

 

There was a pause before Castiel brought a hand down to her lab. “Oh. I’m leaking.”  
“Me, too”, Balthazar sighed, “the whole area is wet.”  
“You have it, too? So it’s normal?”, Castiel asked. Suddenly she was worried they did something wrong.  
“I think it’s normal”, Balthazar said, trying to sound like an expert, but when she smelled her hand, her face twisted. “Eww! It stinks.”  
“Maybe the vessel is sick?”

“No, I… Hopefully not!” They laughed awkwardly, but Castiel couldn’t hide her shifting anymore.

“What’s wrong?”  
“Oh, nothing, I just… have this itching down here.”  
“Itching? Like a throbbing?”, Balthazar asked, eyes wide. “Do you feel blood rushing there?”  
Castiel nodded in embarrassment.  
“That’s great!”, Balthazar exclaimed with no further explanation and came closer to Castiel’s breasts, running her tongue all over them.

Castiel sighed.

“Feels good, right?”, Balthazar said. “I’ve had the same feeling, it will grow and then you’ll… you know!” Castiel didn’t say anything as Balthazar pushed her down onto the bed and murmured something about how she didn’t have to explain the feeling to Castiel if she could just _show_ her.

Castiel liked the feeling of the cool sheets on her back and Balthazar’s body warmth on top of her. Balthazar was busy kissing the tips on Castiel’s breasts as Cas felt the area between her legs – the vessel’s vagina – getting wetter and wetter.

“Kiss me up here”, she pleaded, and Balthazar brought her head up, albeit pecking the breasts one last time before meeting Castiel’s lips. They were already parted, so it was easy for her to slide her tongue in. Castiel contently moaned into kisses, stretching and writhing beneath Balthazar.  
“I’m getting wet again, too”, she admitted between the kisses. There had to be a way to get that feeling down there…

Balthazar shifted so that she lay half besides Castiel, wrapping herself around Castiel’s legs.

“Ah… friction makes it feel good, Cas.”

“Friction”, Castiel repeated, liking how her friend rubbed and caressed her thigh.  
“Friction”, she repeated again and let her hand slide down to her lab, her fingers being pulled to the spot. Under the dark locks and a layer of skin she found a sensitive spot and caressed it gently.

Castiel felt her mouth open.

“Good, right?”, she heard Balthazar’s voice beside her ear. “I like it, too.” She was moving up and down on Castiel’s thigh, slow, but assertive, rubbing the vagina against the leg.  
It was just then when Balthazar remembered that she wanted to make Castiel feel _that_ feeling and bent down to kiss her again, but Castiel seemed too exhausted to kiss back.

“Are you alright?”, Balthazar asked, wiping a bunch of hair from Castiel’s forehead.  
Castiel didn’t answer. Her eyes were closed and her breath was noisy and erratic.  
“Cas, my friend, are you alright?”  
“I’m not sure”, Castiel then replied, sounding as if she was about to cry. “This body feels like it’s about to explode, Balthazar.” Her legs seemed to spread on their own, losing all control.  
“That’s just the right feeling”, Balthazar whispered, smiling, “and that’s a promise.”

Balthazar kissed her forehead and brought her hand down to Castiel’s lap as well. A helping hand. Castiel gasped at the frantic movements, but for now, they felt just right. She felt as if she was about to being pushed over a cliff, not being able to fight it. And not wanting to fight it.

Balthazar sped up at just the right time, rubbing circles between her legs, rubbing herself against the thigh, Castiel’s hips rolling and her voice cracking like an echo when the feeling finally released her.

 

“I’m… I was being washed over”, Castiel said breathlessly. Washed over, just as Balthazar had described.  
So this was it, the pleasure of the flesh. It was scary at first, but now Castiel began to understand the fun in it.

“Good, hm?”, Balthazar hummed. When she wanted to set herself upright, she roughly brushed the tip of Castiel’s right breast.  
“Ouch.”  
“Oh, sorry. I apologize.”  
“Don’t have to”, Castiel said in confusion. The roughness felt good.

“What now?”, Castiel asked, finally getting rid of the hair clips that had become more and more useless.  
Balthazar shifted, rubbing once again against Castiel’s thigh. “I’m sorry, my friend, but I still feel that throbbing sensation. Will you help me with that?”  
“Needless to say”, Castiel smiled.  
“Thank you”, Balthazar snickered.

Castiel was about to kiss her breasts, pressed toward her like an invitation, but then she paused to think.

“When I help you release, you will help me afterwards again, like a loop. A circle of sexual intercourse. How long do humans do this?”

Balthazar was baffled, albeit craving Castiel’s touch and suffering at the loss of it. “I don’t know.”  
“Me neither!” Castiel’s eyes widened in terror. “Are we trapped in a vicious cycle?”  
“Cas, it’s not a vicious cycle. All we have to do is climax at the same time.”

But of course. That was the solution to this. “You’re right. I will do my best then.”

“By all means”, Balthazar smiled and moaned when Castiel’s lips closed around her longing breasts again.

Balthazar felt the tips getting sore from all of Castiel’s expertly sucking. When Castiel sheepishly bit one tip with her teeth, Balthazar decided it was time to change up the game.  
“I have got an idea”, she whispered, her voice all hoarse. “You liked the fingers between your legs, didn’t you?”  
Castiel hummed against her breasts, fondling them.

“Do the same for me, please.”

Castiel stopped and let Balthazar set herself up. She briefly paused, then got down on all fours. “Position yourself behind me”, she said, and Castiel obeyed, feeling the same feeling rise in her again.  
When Castiel was on all fours behind her friend, he pecked the soft butt cheeks and snuggled Balthazar’s legs.

“Please, put your finger in”, Balthazar said, voice still low and hoarse. She just wanted friction there, and where a man would put his penis, her friend could put her fingers.

Castiel marveled at the genitals between Balthazar’s legs. The view was nice, the soft skin being all pink and wet. But… where was the entrance? Cautiously, Castiel let a finger slide over the wet skin, causing Balthazar to make the cute sounds again.

_But where did she have to put it?_

Castiel was too proud to ask, but she had always been a problem solver: She figured that what made Balthazar feel so good on her breasts might make her feel good down here, too.

“Ahh! Cas… Cas…!”

Balthazar bend before Castiel, pressing herself up against Castiel’s tongue. It slid over the wet skin, using all the friction. When Balthazar’s noises became louder, Castiel tried sucking at the skin, making Balthazar cry even louder.  
“Ahh…! Ah, yes, this is fantastic!”, she cried, spreading her legs further.

Castiel was proud of herself. Her own lab was getting wetter and wetter, so she reached down between her legs to rub that specific area on top of her vagina again. She used the other hand to reach for Balthazar’s breasts.

“Oh, yes, yes, touch them both, please!”

Sighing, Castiel brought her left hand up as well, whining at the loss of the touch, but when she started kneading both of Balthazar’s breasts while also sucking at her vagina, her friend climaxed again, spreading her legs even wider, her hips circling.

“Ahh… ah, Cas, yes…!”  
Balthazar collapsed on the sheets, her rear still high in the air. Castiel found herself to quite enjoy that view.

“I suppose it was fun?”, she asked, a crocked smile on her face, as she watched Balthazar’s breath steadying.  
“It was absolutely fantastic, Cas. To be stimulated in so many places at the same time…” Balthazar paused, she could barely speak. Her cheeks were pink, as were her ears.

“But, I have to say”, she continued breathlessly as she turned around, “you didn’t put your finger inside.”  
“Yeah, about that…”, Castiel began, but the throbbing between her legs was just too strong. That sound escaped her mouth again. “Balthazar, I… I need you to help me. Show it to me.”

“Fine. But I’ll combine our techniques”, Balthazar smirked. She laid back, lying flat on the sheets.  
“What do you mean by ‘combine’?”, Castiel asked.  
“It’ll surprise you! I’m it will give you great release. Just kneel above my face.”

Castiel nodded and lowered herself above Balthazar’s head, her legs trembling with lust as she spread them.

When she was close enough, Balthazar let her hands slide on Castiel’s thighs and started licking her vagina, and even though Castiel already gave her a lot of surface to touch, she craved even more friction.

She cried out of pleasure. “Fantastic, isn’t it?”, she heard Balthazar’s hoarse voice. “Now prepare, Cassie. I’ll part the lips.”

“The what?”, Castiel breathed, but then she felt Balthazar’s fingers do exactly that – parting the lips of the vulva and by that, revealing the entrance to slide her tongue inside.

“Ahh…!”  
Castiel grabbed the sheets beside Balthazar’s blonde head as she bent in pleasure. The tongue moved in and out, creating wonderful friction in all the right places. What an amazing feeling…!

As she felt her hips starting to move, Castiel remembered that Balthazar had to climax with her, together. Now that she knew how to enter the vagina, Castiel reached behind her to touch Balthazar’s genitals and twisted her hand to part the lips and get a finger inside.  
Balthazar laughed beneath her. “Now you got it, Cassie. Good, good…”

The angels created a rhythm as they moved together. As Castiel felt the climax coming closer, Balthazar ran her hands up her body and started touching her breasts. Castiel’s breasts were significantly smaller than Balthazar’s, but that didn’t stop her friend from touching them, finally pushing Castiel over the edge.

“Faster, Cas, ah, faster…!”  
As she was riding her own climax and was dizzy and crying, Castiel accommodated the request and frantically moved her finger in and out, making Balthazar cry against her vagina.

They collapsed on one another, their breaths erratic and wild. Castiel crawled up the bed and laid down beside Balthazar, facing her beautiful vessel. They laughed as their eyes locked.  
“What a ride!”, Balthazar exclaimed happily.  
“Indeed”, Castiel smiled.

Their legs and hands were wet from the fluid that came out of their vaginas, but to be honest, it made moving in and out of it much easier.  
“Great teamwork, as always! We made it”, Balthazar said. “We’re both good now, right?”  
“Yes”, Castiel said. The throbbing and itching were gone. Instead, another feeling was building up inside her vessel.

“I don’t want sound strange”, she began, “but I have the urge to hug you, Balthazar.”  
“I feel like snuggling, too”, her friend smiled and pulled Castiel in a gentle embrace, letting her rest on her breasts. They laid in bed a few moments like this.

The sex was over and Castiel found it to be quite exhausting, albeit a lot of fun. And now they enjoyed each other’s body warmth and discussed how many fingers a vagina could take, but Castiel reminded Balthazar not to try it out, since they just calmed down.

 

After a few more minutes, they heard the hotel’s servants coming to their room.  
“I swear, sir. There must be a wench inside.”  
“No guest has booked his room. Let’s take a look.” There was a knock at the door. “Hello?” 

The angels looked at each other. “Time to go now”, Balthazar said, a glimpse of sadness in her voice.  
“We’ll come back to Earth someday”, Castiel smiled, stroking blonde strands of hair from Balthazar’s face.  
“Thanks, Cas. You’re a true friend. And pretty skilled.”

Castiel laughed at that. “Spare me your flattery. Let’s go home.”

As the keys in the door turned, there was a flap of wings, and the angels were gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Actually cotton candy was first sold in 1904 but screw historical accuracy, am I right? :^) Thank you for reading! ♡


End file.
